Shatter Me
by queenlocksley
Summary: Robin loses his memories of love and becomes dark when the Snow Queen's mirror shatters and he gets a shard in him. Outlaw Queen! Angsty
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: huge shout out to Carissa (trina-deckers for editing this and making it a gazillions times better. So this was written before the sneak peek was released so that's not included in this, hope you enjoy!]

Regina collapses against the door, her shoulders hunching over as she closes her eyes and exhales, relaxing. Henry smiles as he rounds the corner seeing his mom before she sees him. She hooks her fingers around the straps of her heels and plucks them off, tossing them into the shoe basket and shrugging out of her flimsy jacket, meant more for fashion than warmth. That reminds her, a shiver racing down her spine, she's cold. Where's the thermostat in this place? Regina glances up and stops short, Henry. A smile spreads across her lips and she straightens, fixing her hair and taking her son into a hug. His warmth spreads to her and she hugs him tighter.

"Mom you're freezing!" Henry gasps pushing at her icy body.

"I know," Regina laughs releasing her son. "But you were so warm, a little heater!" Her smile slowly starts to fade as she remembers the events of the day and she trudges on, "I need a drink and a snack."

"That bad?" Henry pipes up as he follows after her into the kitchen. Regina plops a wine glass onto the island, grabbing a bottle of whatever is closest to her, and yanks open the fridge. She spots an open icing container and smiles, clutching it beneath her elbow and then gathering a bag of pretzel sticks. She sets the items down, swiping her finger in the icing and sucking it off happily.

"I want some!" Her son protests and she spoons some out onto a plate for him, portioning out some pretzel sticks for him. She slides the plate across the table to where he climbs up onto a stool. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart" Regina nods as she pours the dark maroon liquid into her glass and recorks the bottle. She takes a long sip, savoring the liquid as it slips down her throat and sighs. "Why are things never easy here?" She moans into her hands, walking around to sit beside Henry.

"Well probably because-" Henry thinks better and stuffs icing covered pretzels into his mouth. Regina smiles and ruffles his hair. "So, what happened?"

"We found the Snow Queen's evil ice cream truck," Regina informs him. "And she's quite obsessed with Emma."

"She was her foster mom," Henry says and she nods, confirming. "So does she look at Emma the way you look at me? Does Emma-"

"Henry," Regina is caught off guard. "What do you mean the way I look at you? I look at you like you're my son, you're not some kid I pulled off the streets of Boston, I held you in my arms as a baby and I hold you in my arms now," she sweeps him into her arms and he fights against her grip (much too old for cuddles). "I love you. You are my son."

"I know," Henry assures her finally free from his mother's bear hug. "But the Snow queen do you think she just wants Emma to be her daughter and that's why she is doing what she's doing? I'm not trying to take the villain's side, but-"

"That's what makes her dangerous," Regina clarifies as she swipes another finger through the icing container. "She just wants a family. She thinks Emma and Elsa and her can be this family. That makes her powerful, weaker people could see her motive and soften their hearts, give her compassion and that," she lashes out her hand, making Henry clutch at his chest. She smirks at the mini-heart attacks she has given her son. "That's when she strikes."

He nods in understanding, as Regina puts away the icing before she makes herself sick from it and the rest of the snacks. Refilling her wine glass and settling on the couch. "The Snow Queen, she's- she's powerful, huh," Henry states as he puts his plate in the sink and joins his mother.

"Yes," Regina nods. "Extremely powerful," Henry tenses and Regina squeezes his hand. "But you don't have to worry about her. She is not going to lay one icy finger on you, I promise," She brushes hair out of his forehead and plants a soft kiss on the skin there. "Now," her hand clutches the remote turning the television on. "How about we watch Netflix before bed?"

"Yes! They just got in the new season of 'Walking Dead'!" Henry cheers.

"No! Not that gross zombie stuff, trust me that's not what zombies look like." She looks off in the distance, Daniel creeping up in the corners of her mind. "Plus it will give you nightmares. Oh look, Sleepless in Seattle!"

"Ew!" The doorbell cuts off Henry and they both turn around to stare at the closed front door. "Were you expecting somebody?"

"No," Regina says trying to keep an even tone. She picks up her glass and slowly makes her way to the door. If it was the Snow Queen she would have let herself in by now, Regina reasons with herself. She swings open the door with a tired gaze, expecting Snow or one of the other idiot Charmings. Instead, she sees him.

"Regina, we need to talk."

Robin. Why won't he leave her be? She stares at him and then her wine glass, she throws her head back, the remaining liquid slipping down into her belly and she swirls her hand above the glass, it disappears in a cloud of purple. "No. We really don't."

"I can't just forget about you, I can just fall out of love with you! I can't fall back in love with my wife," Robin protests, pain written in every aspect of his face.

"Funny how you chose your wife," Regina's words are cruel, she knows, but this is torture. She can't keep running into him, talking to him, being in close quarters with him when she is trying to forget him, when she is trying to not be in love with the man she can no longer have. Not when she is trying to accept that he is her soul mate, her only chance at having somebody and still be okay with telling him to go back to his wife. It's impossible if he refuses to leave her alone.

"That's not fair."

Her next words are meant to ice him out, to give him the cold shoulder so that he leaves her alone. "If you refuse to forget about me then I guess your wife is going to remain frozen and it will just be you and your honor to pass the days." She slams the door but not before seeing the mixture shock and pain on his face. "That went well," she says with a satirical laugh. Henry is sitting awkwardly on the couch when she returns. "So, how much did you hear?" She asks taking back her lounged position from before.

"As much as you wanted me to," Henry replies politely. Regina smiles and stares at the familiar red logo screen loading.

"I was harsh," She states and he doesn't move. "But we both needed that, the cut off- and I'm talking to my son about my love life. Did you pick something out for us to watch?"

"I was thinking Avengers," Henry suggests alleviating the tension that has set in. And so they get themselves situated and watch as the Avengers run around blowing things up to save people, Regina pointing out how much damage they were causing to the city and how she would not want to be mayor of those towns. Henry pointing out how her, Emma, Killian, Charming and Snow are the "Nevengers" because they fought like that in Neverland and still do. Regina smiles, she likes that.

Later once the movie is over, Regina tucks Henry in on the couch, not having the heart to wake him and not having the strength to move him herself. She kisses his hair one last time and takes herself to her room. Her bed is now screamingly too big, too empty, and too lonely for just her. She pulls the covers tighter around herself, and it's still so vast and empty. She begins to sob, quietly, hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face. Regina is ashamed of her humanity even in private, alone as she is. Eventually she lugs herself to the chair and cuddles up on it, falling asleep moments later.

Regina wakes to an insistent pounding on her door and she instinctively is mumbling something along the lines of come in. Henry hurries in holding her cellphone and clapping his hands like they are cymbals, yelling at her to wake up. Regina whines and covers her ears with her hands, rolling over and forgetting she's on a chair. She remembers as her ass hits the floor. She groans, a dull ache in her head now and sits up, staring unhappily at her son. "I'm never letting you in, again," she teases.

"Family business demands our presence," Henry states showing her the missed calls and texts from Snow and assorted members of the Charming family. He shakes her shoulders more demanding now, "Come on! What if it's something important like, I don't know, the Snow Queen is on her way over here to destroy us."

Regina is in her closet throwing on the first thing she comes in contact with. A red dress, her arms are bare in it and it hides her cleavage, she pops her head out around the edge of the closet, putting new earrings in. "Henry, I told you, you're safe from her here. Even if she did show up I'd be enough of a sacrifice to spare you the run time to Emma and the Charmings."

"Don't talk like that," Henry says shaking his head. "And come on!" She laughs and puts on her shoes, sans jacket, and rushes into the car with Henry, backing out of the driveway when Snow calls again.

"Yes, we're on the way," Regina assures a rather impatient Snow. "Yes, yes, five minutes. YES! Good bye," She hangs up.

When the pair finally reaches the sheriff's station Emma is waiting, holding the door open. She claps a hand on Henry's shoulder and following in after Regina. Regina glances up and sees someone who is not a part of the family. "Why won't you leave me alone, Hood?" She asks annoyed, and she doesn't care that the others are here. That Rumple is grinning next to Belle, enjoying this all too much. That Elsa is there watching her, that the Charmings will never let her live this down and will start invading her home for random checkups again, because she just needs to know what is so hard about leaving her the fuck alone?

"Regina, I-"

"NO!" She shouts. "This is family business, what the hell are you doing here?"

"We need him. He's keeping tabs on the evil ice cream truck." Emma pipes up.

"No it's fine-"

"It's not fine!" Snow interrupts standing up now. "I'm mayor and I need all of you here, anyone who has a problem can just park it right there!" She points to the jail cell. Regina takes a step towards it and all eyes turn on her. She clenches her jaw and steels herself; it takes every ounce of growth in her to say her next words.

"Robin, I'm- I'm sorry, I am being childish, the safety of the town comes first," but she also can't help but throw in a low blow. "I wouldn't want to go against my code." Robin grits his teeth and sighs.

"Now that that's settled, Belle would you care to tell everyone what you told me last night?" Emma asks politely. Belle explains everything, how she found the ice cave, how the mirror said horrible things to her, how the poisonous words had wormed their way in to her mind, how it needs to be smashed, and then Emma explains about the Snow Queen wanting to make a family with Elsa and herself.

"Never unicorn stickers or rainbow kisses," Regina grumbles under her breath.

"Belle, can you take us to the Snow Queen's layer?" Emma inquires.

"I don't think Belle wants to go back to anywhere near that mirror," Rumple starts, hand raised but Belle stops him, interlacing their fingers and patting his arm affectionately.

"No, I will take you." She smiles and looks at Rumple. "A hero would go back."

"Belle," He whispers but nods.

"Regina, Robin, Killian, Belle and I will be venturing into the woods for the ice cave then. Belle, you can leave as soon as you show us the cave if you would rather not stick around," Emma trails off and moves on. "Mom you take Henry back to-"

"I don't want baby duty!" Henry whines and Regina cracks a smile.

"Why don't you go with David then, Henry? David I assume you're going to be on patrol again, do you think Henry could tag along?" Regina says placing a hand on her son's shoulders and watching David.

He nods, "Of course!" Henry runs over excitedly to his grandfather and David claps the boy on the back. "He'll be perfectly safe with me," David promises as he looks back up at Regina and Emma.

Regina nods, Emma moves on to announcing the rest of the jobs. The groups are sorted, patrollers, Nevengers (a portion of them, Regina thinks) and the babysitters. Regina starts towards the exit, to drive away in her car since Henry is going with David to patrol. Henry wanted to help and not keep getting stuck on baby-duty with Snow, and she had to admit that she felt for the kid so she had compromised with patrol duty with David and assorted members of Storybrooke.

"Regina, don't forget we're meeting-"

"Outside Gold's shop, yes, I heard," Regina nods along finishing for Emma.

"So where are you going?" Emma inquires matching Regina's steady pace to her car.

Regina threw open her car door, rolling her eyes.

"Where I go is of no concern to you, Miss Swan," and with that she drove away. Emma watches as she leaves, and shakes her head before returning back inside.

Three arrows headed straight for her chest, Regina runs her fingers along the painted picture in Henry's story book. The blindfold is over her eyes, resting on the bridge of her nose, she still remembers how it irritated her skin, of course she thought that was no matter, she was to be executed it would not bother her in death. But there, in the picture, Blue is freezing the arrows, stopping them from lodging into Regina's chest. Sinking into her flesh and stopping her heart like everyone had gathered that day to witness, the oppressing feeling of disappointment that was in the air, when everyone found out the Queen was not to be executed that day. A tear slides down Regina's cheek, her hand wiping at it furiously. She will not cry. Not today, not now.

Her head jerks up at the sound of footsteps. Who would dare venture in to her vault? She smells who it is soon enough and sighs, snapping the book closed and placing it beside her. This man has no boundaries, no limits. She stiffens, waiting to see him now that his familiar musk of forest has fogged her senses. He appears, carrying a brown sack, and with that same look of torture and something else, self-hatred, no, yearning.

"Robin." She says her patience wavering and she knows the gods are surely testing her with this man, there is no other explanation but that fate loves to screw with her, Regina.

"Regina."

"I see you're just letting yourself into my vault now," Regina bites back, getting to her feet now, anger seeping out from behind her mask. "Tell me, Hood, is there no place where I may find sanctuary without you interrupting me, walking in with no disregard as to whether or not I wish to be bothered?"

Robin does not answer her. The sack falls from his fingers as his eyes befall her figure in the flattering red dress. Red is her color, regardless of whether she will admit it or not. He steps forward and Regina stays put, holds her ground and then he's upon her. His hands scooping her hair back, past her ears, and his lips crushing hers. Regina gasps, a sharp intake of breath before stumbling back, her lips fighting urgently back against his. Her nails dragging along the familiar contours of his back, his fingers entangling further into her hair and she knows this is wrong. She knows he won't be able to live with himself, she knows she should pull away, she should stop this but she doesn't want it to end. She knows that when it does end it will be in flames, he'll walk away back to his ice block wife, and she will be left kicking herself for letting him come in and do this.

She flattens her palms against his chest and her hands do what her lips cannot. They push him away and she drops her gaze to the floor, not daring to look into his ungodly blue eyes. Gods, she could drown in those eyes. He stands there a moment longer, shifting awkwardly on his feet, neither one of them unsure what to do next. Something should be said, but what? There are no words for the pair's situation, at least none in their vocabulary. Regina tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and withdraws her other hand from his chest. She has to break the physical contact with Robin.

"Go," she's saying before she even realizes that's her voice speaking. She nods, that's the right thing to say. Send him away before somebody gets hurt even more. "Just, just go, Robin." And she brings herself to look him in the eyes now, fighting every urge to combust into tears or lean in and steal a kiss as she holds her own against those blues. "Please."

"Marian is a popsicle," Robin states, unmoving.

Regina nods, eyes growing wide in exhaustion at the whole Marian situation that's been causing her to fry her brain with every damned spell book (not one did she think to translate to English when she brought them over in the curse). "I'd say toast but I think given the circumstances that'd be a good thing…heat…" She chuckles because it's a poor excuse for a pun, maybe it's even a joke. She raises her palm to her forehead and shakes her head. Robin's laughter echoes hers, and they are both standing there, laughing pathetically at her bad joke about his frozen wife, who he chose to stay with in the name of honor, after he just kissed her.

"What are we doing, Regina?" Robin catches her by surprise and she quits laughing, smile fading fast from her lips. Her mouth parts to speak but he's finishing his thought and she's silenced. "We're just dancing around the inevitable truth, beating around the bush, pretending as if we can both go on. Driving each other crazy half the time and the other half I'm trying to assure you that my feelings for you are true, and-"

"Beating around?" Regina is not some naive princess, she knows exactly what they are he is the one beating around but she wants to hear him say it. She needs to hear the words come from his mouth.

"I love you. I know you care for me to. We're soul mates," he's holding her hand now, holding it over his tattoo and Regina feels the tears welling her eyes, her heart banging in her chest. "I can't stay with Marian, and it's- she's not coming back. I need you, and it's more than just because you're powerful, beautiful, stunning in every single way it's because some part of me craves yours companionship, I'm lonely without you. I'm-" he swoops in and steals another kiss, this time resting his forehead against hers, eyes closed taking in the moment. Regina smiles, she can't contain it, the pure joy erupts on her face, flowering into the smile only Robin can bring about her.

"Robin, what are you saying?" she asks tugging away slightly.

Robin stares straight into her eyes. "I should have chosen you always picked you first but I choose you now, Regina, if you'll have me?"

That's the real question, it sets into her gut, wrenches it into reality. He's broken her, crushed her, she trusts him but yet, and what if something were to happen? His honor would always be more binding than his love for her, could she live with that? Robin hums expectantly, rocking forward slightly and Regina bites at her lip, a smirk dancing upon her lips. "I think the only thing I 'have' is to get to Gold's." She walks around him, up the vault stairs, not having to look back behind her to know Robin is following her. And this, this is a start to something.

"Regina!" Emma exclaims as she sees the former mayor approaching Gold's shop. Regina sees as the savior's face drops when she sees the man walking behind her. "Robin?"

"We were working on Marian," Regina lies and it's flimsy and could be taken as a metaphor for a million different things, but she bites her tongue and prays it goes past Emma. Robin nods, affirmatively and whether his nodding makes Emma convinced, or she just has a delayed reaction to Regina's words, the lie goes past her. (Or at least she doesn't call them out.) "Belle, are we ready?"

Belle looks up now from where her nose was in a book. She closes it and tucks it back inside her husband's shop, "Yes all ready," Belle tugs at her jacket as a cool breeze brings goosebumps to Regina's skin. Robin starts to take off his jacket for her then thinks better of it. He does not want to create problems for her by so blatantly showing her affection. Belle starts off towards the woods and Regina forms a fireball in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks jumping back slightly from her.

"Getting ready for a fight, we've gone up against this Ingrid, twice, Miss Swan and I think we should both be prepared to fight and not just be capable of doing it should we need to. Surprise is her element and we can't let her have it," Regina snaps.

"I thought ice was her element," Emma says sarcastically trying to crack a joke. Regina glances over at her and she swallows, bobbing her head. "That was a bad joke, yeah, I'll shut up."

"Stick to making eyes with Guyliner over there," Regina says teasingly, a smile dancing lightly on her lips.

Emma raises her brows in surprise. "Someone's in a better mood."

Regina shrugs, "What can I say, I love a good fight. Plus that bitch took my mirror and now I get to smash hers."

"You want to smash the mirror?" Robin pipes up from where he is walking beside Killian behind them.

"Regina you don't understand how awful the mirror-" Belle begins but she cuts her off.

"You're the one who was saying it needed to be destroyed. I understand that the mirror is going to be horrible, but I know the monster I am. There is nothing it could tell me that I don't already know. I murdered countless innocents, I stole happy endings, and I was a monster and a bitch, still am. I know everything it wants to tell me, I can handle it. I live with it every day, I'll be fine," Regina assures them and pushes forward. "Now come on, we're wasting time."

The rest of the journey is filled with near silence. Emma falls back to walk beside Killian, fingers interlacing as they journey through the woods together (oh, how, romantic, Regina thinks bitterly). She steals a few glances behind her at Robin; he's watching her each time.

She's not sure what she thinks, not sure what to do. She wants to be with him but is hesitant, he's dug a trench between them and she can't jump across to him when she isn't one hundred percent sure he will catch her.

"We're here," Belle stops short in front of an opening to a cave and it is freezing. Damn. Regina should have worn a coat. Why is she refusing to wear coats? She reprimands herself, swearing to remember one of those pesky articles next time (God willing there will be no next time for this particular task but the intentions remain the same). "You're sure you don't want us to come in with you?"

"Belle, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Belle flinches at her snappy comment and Regina sighs, forces herself to relax and adds "but thank you for the offer." Belle smiles slightly at that and steps aside so Regina can enter.

"Regina," Robin calls quickly stepping forward. Regina grits her teeth and glares over her shoulder at him. "Please be careful."

"I have no plans on not making it home to my son, Hood," is her form of an answer, a promise that she will. Regina takes a breath and enters the cave, the other idiots standing guard outside the mouth of the cave should the Snow Queen appear or some other forms of mayhem arise. "Mirror, mirror on the wall," Regina says to herself as her eyes scan the room. Ah! There it is, hanging on the wall, she strides over to it, arm raising, preparing to shatter the mirror when it speaks.

"Regina," she freezes and starts toward the cave because it does not sound like it's coming from the mirror. "Regina!" There it is again to her left. "Regina! Regina over here! Regina! You are a worthless girl!" She's spinning in circles searching for the culprit but then she's made a full circle and faces her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection has a smirk on her face. "You're just as much of an idiot as the rest of them, really, Regina. I thought you were better than that."

"Oh shut up," Regina hisses, magic burning in her palm as she takes a breath before she prepares to destroy the mirror, beautifully crafted, she notes and thinks perhaps she will have a mirror made for her inspired by this one. (Minus the dark magic posed in it.)

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the reflection taunts uncrossing her arms.

Regina rolls her eyes, "oh? And why shouldn't I destroy you?"

"No, fine, destroy me. What do I care? I am just a reflection after all, what do I even know? I mean why not let you shatter the mirror and then gallop away with your soulmate off into the sunset. His poor wife though, how betrayed she must feel where she lies in her icy slumber. And her son what's his name?"

Regina is only slightly bothered by the mirror's words, nothing she can't handle. "Roland, their son's name is Roland."

"Poor little Roland, losing his mother and gaining you as a replacement no less. You couldn't even raise Henry right and now you're going to have another little-"

"I am a good mother!" She snaps defensively, but the floodgates to her own inner critic have been opened now, her reflection has found her sore spot.

"That's why he hopped a bus to Boston and brought back his, what did he call her, 'real Mom' and said he never wanted to see you again." Regina stumbles back, shaking her head. No, no, no! Henry loves her, she is his mother, and she is a good mother. No, no, no. Her reflection is wrong, twisted, evil, and wrong.

"Regina look at yourself," her reflection laughs. "You're pathetic. You are weak. You look like you're about to have a mental break down over the truth. Sweetheart, you're in for rather rude awakenings if you believe everything you're told. Just take that thief for example-"

"Leave him out of this!" Regina hisses, her voice ringing out louder than she intended.

"Regina? Are you okay in there?" Emma calls out and she curses under her breath.

Biting her lip and responding as calm and collected as she can, "Yes, I've got this handled."

"You sure do have this handled," the mirror chuckles again an awful sound, like nails scraping along a chalkboard. "I would love to see what you look like when you aren't handling things, truly, humor me." Regina does not respond, stands there glaring at her reflection. This isn't her, this isn't the truth, and she is not the things the mirror is telling her, not anymore at least. She just had to hold on to that and she will make it through this.

"It's a shame Cora had to give up Zelena, a pity she was stuck with you for a daughter. I know she wished it had been reverse, you really are a disappointment. Snow and Blue really should have done everyone a favor and let those arrows sink into your chest because you're just wasted space. You're using up oxygen that would be better used keeping people who are actually useful alive."

"I am useful."

"You can't even destroy a mirror," her reflection bites back. "And what's worse is you continue to believe whatever people tell you. Do you honestly believe that Robin loves you? That he wants you, a monster, a murderer, a woman with a black heart and soul? What is appealing about you? Nothing. You're nothing but a terrible mother. A person who can poison people but otherwise has no use. Someone twisted and bitter who cannot control themself. Honestly, please tell me, what makes you think that he wants you? He chose his wife!"

"He chose honor," she defends.

"And he will realize what he has done soon enough, by kissing you. He isn't going to be able to live with that guilt, not able to live with his actions, with breaking his honor! He doesn't love you. No one could ever love you! Your own mother could not love you, and a child who you claim as your son did not love you. Did Daniel ever really love you? You're a monster. Do you think Robin would be telling you everything you want to hear if his wife's life didn't depend on your magic?"

"No!" Regina screams back, clawing at her ears, curling over on herself. "Daniel loved me. We were going to be married. Henry loves me. Robin-"

"They don't love you Regina, you're a villain. You killed your own father and mother! Snow's father, her nanny, countless innocent people died by your hand and orders. You are a murderous monstrous beast incapable of loving or being loved. You are worthless. You will never be what you could have been. Great expectations, Cora had great expectations for you but you were- are weak, a fool! You are-"

"I didn't want any of that!" Regina cries, tears streaming down her face as she shakes her head furiously. It's not true, nothing this mirror says is true but it feels so truthful. It cuts her right where she's already bleeding and pours salt in her wounds.

"You could have been an amazing Queen!" The reflection continues and Regina is shaking, her whole body is shaking and she can't breathe, she can't speak. The words of her reflection are echoing louder than her own protests in her head and she's falling forward, fighting to retain her balance. Henry doesn't love you, Robin doesn't love you. Monster and Murderer. You're a villain. Daniel did not love you. Henry said he didn't want to see you again. How could anyone love you? You are incapable of being loved. You are worthless.

She does not realize she is screaming until she feels hands on her. Her eyes are squeezed shut, she's clawing at her ears frantically trying to block out the reflection as she continues to spill out insults, tears burning paths down Regina's cheeks and she is screaming.

Hands wrap around her as her screams raise an octave. Arms lashing out and then she hears his voice. "Regina! Regina!" Robin pleads with her desperately, pulling her into his arms, burying her face into his chest, glaring at the glass mirror where her satisfied reflection smirks. "Regina, you're all right," Robin whispers as Emma and the others pile into the cave. Regina shakes her head, moans no and raises her hands covering her ears. "It won't stop," she moans.

"Enough of this!" Robin hisses as he untangles himself from Regina. He strings his bow, careful to stay out of the mirror's path, so his reflection does not show up. Regina whimpers, as another harsh slur of cruel words are spat at her and she collapses on the icy ground, kicking herself for being too weak to go against a mirror, cursing herself for breaking down in front of these people. Cursing herself because of everything that mirror has reminded her of. Belle lurches forward and crouches before the Queen, tentatively reaching out and placing her palm on her back. Regina flinches at the contact but does nothing to fight it. She has no strength to fight anything.

Robin releases his arrow and lodging into the mirror, shattering the glass outwards. He walks forward, trying to get to Regina, and a single shard of glass lodges into his arm. He winces, gasping out, turning his head to see where the dark pool of blood is forming around the sparkling glass lodged in his shoulder. So much blood, he thinks, which is odd because it's just a little cut. Just a little shard of glass, what harm has a shard of glass ever done to anybody? He feels delirious but no, he can't be, must just be the sight of blood (even though it's never affected him before) and he forces himself to look away.

"Robin!" Emma is at his side, staring at his arm, he's bleeding through his sleeve, wincing in pain. "You're arm-" Robin shushes her not wanting to cause any unneeded stress to Regina.

Regina is gasping for breath, trying to stop hyperventilating with Belle's rhythmic touches on her back. She hears this and fights to get up, but she's drained, emotionally and physically, so she just utters his name, a soft moan rolling off her lips. "Robin."

Robin stares at Emma with a despairing plead for her to play along, he swallows his pain, biting down and forcing a smile and a happy tune. "I'm fine Regina. The mirror's shattered, everything is perfect." He shuffles his feet to step closer to her and nearly falls over. Emma rushes to his aid, he's losing to much blood and needs to go to the hospital. **Jesus, it's just his arm, why is this bleeding so much?** Emma wonders perplexed at the river of red flowing down his arm, dripping and staining the otherwise white ice floor.

"Robin," Emma whispers, low enough he can barely hear her. "I think it hit an artery you need to go to the hospital. This is serio-" he puts a finger to her lips, forcing her to be quiet before Regina hears.

"Belle," Regina says glancing up at the woman she once kept prisoner, "will you help me- help me to my feet?" She exhales a tired breath and Belle nods, hooking an arm under one of hers and around her shoulder.

"On three," Belle states. "One.." Regina takes a breath and prepares to push off the ice. "Two…" She's so sore, so tired, why is she so exhausted? It was just words? Just torturous words, just her high pitched screams and clawing, just a mental break down, and she's exhausted. Ridiculous, Regina thinks. Snow is going to be on her ass for sure now. "Thr-"

"Bloody hell, mate your arm!" Killian announces as Belle lifts Regina. Regina turns with the momentum of Belle lifting her, catches her balance and sees the mess that is Robin's injury.

"Robin!" She rushes over, falling over more likely but now adrenaline is pulsing through her veins and she can feel her strength returning. "Robin!" She clutches his arm and her palms are stained red as a result. "I can heal you but it is mag-"

"I trust you," Robin manages as he grits his teeth and forces himself to look away. Regina raises her palm over the wound and before she can do anything the glass sinks beneath the skin, and the wound heals itself over. She shares a confused exchange with Emma briefly because Robin has gone unconscious, and it takes the both of them and Belle to stop him from crashing onto the ice floor. Regina holds his head in her lap, shaking his shoulders, demanding he wake up right now. But he doesn't.

Emma assures her, "He's just lost a lot of blood, Regina. He's going to be fine."

"Tell me, Miss Swan, when did you get your medical degree?" Regina's words lash out and Emma withdraws.

"You're right," she agrees deciding that this is not the time to argue with Regina. She holds her hands palm out towards her, "Let's get him to the hospital and have Dr. Whale check him out, okay?" Regina nods. "But we need to get out of here now before the Snow Queen returns, so everyone grab a limb and heave."

"I can't stay I'm exhausted" Regina states once they get Robin to the hospital. "Is that terrible of me?" She turns, directing her question to Belle, who she's gained a new respect for. Belle shakes her head.

"No, rest, Robin will understand and you two aren't-" she leaves the question open. Regina shakes her head, because it had only been a kiss and her reflection had gotten to her head, and she was still sorting things out. "Your health is most important, you have to be healthy so you can be there for Henry and anything after him is second." Regina nods, the bookworm is right. Regina parts ways with her group then and leaves to walk home.

"Call, when you get home, so we know you made it," David calls after her. "Otherwise Snow will worry." He defends and she smirks, because she knows otherwise the prince will also worry.

"I will do something of the sort to tell you I made it home," she promises and leaves.

When Robin wakes David, Little John and Emma are in the room waiting. "Little John," Robin cracks a smile. He looks around, seeing the others and Emma starts to speak when she sees him searching.

"Regina isn't not here because she was overly exhausted and had to go home to rest, if that's who you're looking for," Emma informs him and then she adds, "And Roland's at the camp, we didn't, in case, anyway…" She trails off.

Robin stares at her quizzically, brows knit in confusion as if she's informed him the sky is purple rather than blue. "Who's Regina? And who is Roland?"

Little John steps closer to the hospital bed, "Roland's your son, Robin."

Robin laughs, shaking his head. "I don't have a son, you fool."

Emma looks at her father, wide eyes in fear. "Do you remember what we were doing before your accident?" David asks. "Do you remember who we are?"

"Well your Snow's husband, the Prince Charming, they say, I've heard the stories and seem the posters. Don't know who the blonde is, beautiful though," Robin winks and David lurches forward stopping himself. "And then that there's Little John as I live and breathe."

"Do you know where you are?" Emma asks.

"Well from the looks of these strange contraptions poking into me, certainly not the Sherwood Forest."


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: you'll have to forgive me for any errors in this I didn't send it to the lovely Carissa to beta because I just really wanted to post it (I'm already halfway through chapter 3) and anyway I hope you enjoy! Reviews get you a cookie!]

Henry is at Regina's side when she wakes. At first she is disoriented, how did she get here, what- and then slowly she regains her memory of the events of that day. The torturous words of the reflection, the mirror, Robin! She jerks upright in the bed and it's too much. Her head spins and she's falling back on to the pillows light headed and adding unneeded worry to her son.

"Mom?!" Henry yelps catching her shoulders so she lands softly on her pillows. She waves him off, she's fine, fine. Slower this time, Regina sits up and notices the glass of water waiting for her on her night stand. She grasps it, pressing the cool glass of the cup to her lips and lapping the liquid like a dehydrated animal who hasn't seen water in days. She feels better already, and as she sets the glass back down she allows herself to fully remember. Blood. There was so much blood, her hands had been covered, stained red, she looks down now, examining her clean palms and she wonders who washed her hands, her clothes are different too. These clothes lack the bloody handprints and dirt she had acquired in her red dress.

Henry sees her examining her new outfit and jumps in quickly to inform her, "Grandma. She came over here after going to the hospital, to check on you, apparently you forgot to call or something." Right, Regina bobs her head remembering. She had promised but she could barely make the stairs without falling asleep, let alone also sending a message their way. "She cleaned you up, changed your clothes, said you were out cold and you have been. Luckily the Snow Queen has made herself scarce, but certainly brought down the temperature of Storybrooke." Henry shivers and Regina laughs, rubbing her palm soothingly along her son's arm.

"It is also turning to fall so while the Snow Queen may have rushed things, nature is taking it's course," Regina states with a small smile. "How's-" she can't bring herself to ask her son about Robin. It seems wrong, not asking her son, but asking about Robin in general, it seems wrong.

"Grandma, wanted, she wanted to tell you about Robin," Henry says getting to his feet and pointing behind him at the door.

"Is she here?" Regina asks. Is there no place the Charmings don't invade? Not that she could have said yay or nay given her state, and perhaps Henry wanted the company, nonetheless they were here and being angry about it changed nothing. She reminds herself.

Henry nods and opens the bedroom door. "I'm going to go get her. Send her up," Regina nods and sips at her water again to pass the time. Regina is resting her eyes when Snow enters, but she can tell immediately something is off. The stiff way the prior princess holds herself gives her away, and Regina would smirk at how poor Snow is at hiding things, if the thing she was hiding was not in some way interlaced with Robin.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asks, taking perch on the chair Henry had sat in moments earlier.

"Better," Regina replies testily. The princess's lack of getting right to anything, striking a nerve in her. Snow let's out another breath, toying with her fingers, smiling pityingly at Regina's form in bed. "Just spit it out, Snow."

"Robin," Snow begins and she's biting on her lip, trying to fight the words she has to say and Regina feels her heart pounding in her chest. No, no, he had been fine he couldn't be! It was impossible! He had healed! The wound had healed itself! He couldn't possibly be- no! Regina shakes her head violently, fisting the blankets wrapped around her, as she mouths her "no"s. Snow realizes the impression she is giving the former mayor and shakes her head, wiping at her eyes. "No, no," she says hurriedly. "He's not dead." Regina relaxes at those three words. **He's not dead.** A smile plays on her lips because he could be dead, but he's not, and whatever it is can't be worse than that. She thinks, she had to tempt fate.

"Robin, has no memory of you," Snow begins steadily gauging Regina's reactions as her words sink in, find purchase in her soul. "He has no memory of here ever, or the past year, or the past dozen years. He's a dark hearted thief as of now, thieving away the days and drinking away the nights."

"What are you saying-" Regina can't understand. No one had given him a forgetting potion, unless it had occurred in the mere hours she had left him alone under care of the idiots at the hospital. "He didn't drink a potion, he-"

"Emma did some research, with Elsa...in your vault," Snow informs her and continues talking over Regina's cry of outrage. "They needed your spellbooks and you were out cold. I came over here and that's when I found you bloody in bed. I tried to wake you, you didn't budge, even when I cleaned you up and changed your clothes."

"Another invasion of my privacy! Really Snow you are too much!" Regina hisses, emotions running high as she fights back tears because the reality of the situation is sinking in to her. Her soul mate does not remember her, Robin does not have any idea who she is. He'll look right through her, the same way Henry once did. She shudders and swallows her pride to ask, "What did the blonde bombshells discover as they pilfered through my things?"

Snow smiles, a small tease at the edges of her lips, satisfied at Regina's acceptance of the women's actions. "It was Ingrid's mirror," she states and at Regina's arched eyebrow, explains, "Ingrid is the Snow Queen. She collected shards from different mirrors to mold together and make her mirror. Her mirror had the power to revert a person, force them back to their darkest times, if a shard entered you. She was going to use it to turn everyone in this town against each other, revert us all to our most wicked, evil versions of ourselves. It gives us permission to be as dark as we want, silencing our conscience or something-"

"How can a mirror do that?" Regina let out a cry of frustration. Why did her life continue to fuck her? Why was everything a mess? Weren't things supposed to become simple after the curse was broken? The constant perils they were in constantly made her envy the cursed days when everything was simple and easy, when she knew what to expect each day. She wipes at her eyes, where she feels tears beginning to form and she forces a sarcastic remark from her lips. "If she wanted evil she could have just asked."

"Each shard of a previous mirror that came together to form that mirror had been harvested with dark magic...or something about last reflections and enchantment," Snow shook her head sadly in defeat at Regina. "I don't know," she presses her palms to her temples. "It's so complicated, and confusing, a jumble and the whole situation. I don't know how to help you...-"

"And Marian's still a Popsicle," Regina whispers, her eyes clamped shut to try and prevent her tears from escaping down her cheeks in front of Snow. She had already lost it in front of people once today, she was not batting for another. Her eyes pop open in a rush as another thought races through her mind. "Roland." She turns her head to look Snow in the eye. "And what of Roland? Neither of his parents able to care for him? Is he stuck with Little John?"

Snow sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea. I would assume Little John but he was galavanting about with this new Robin Hood..."

"So what you're telling me is it's possible that the one person Robin truly cares about could be alone in the forest of Storybrooke, while his father runs around with his merry men, and a raging Snow Queen is on the loose?" Regina does not attempt to hide the raw fury in her voice.

Snow can only nod, "That appears to be the current situation yes. I should probably-"

"Yes! You should!" Regina snaps crossly and swings her legs over the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting up before someone dies from the lack of incompetence the town mayor has," Snow flinches at her words but she knows that Regina is hurting.

"Regina, stop, you need your rest!" She grabs Regina's shoulders, pressing her back against the bed. That's not true, Regina thinks, what she needs is Robin but she can't have him. She may never have him now. They were just about to figure things out, he was choosing her, things were going to work out. She is strong enough now to heal herself but Snow is getting up to leave, so she let's her go thinking she is going to heed her advice and actually rest. Regina waits until the door firmly closes behind her before she raises her hand and slowly, carefully, waves it over herself, healing herself. She closes her eyes, taking in a renewed breath and stands. She's in denial, she knows this, recognizes it, and ignorance is weakness.

"He doesn't know who I am," Regina whispers in anguish as hot tears burn down her cheeks. "He doesn't know who I am!" She warms to scream but she can't, Snow would hear, so she makes do with gasping seething noises. Her nails claw along her pant legs, desperately, the pain a reminder, keeping her grounded as everything turns to mush around her. It is as if a rug has been pulled from beneath her feet. Robin does not know who she is. He does not know who Roland is! Hell, he probably does not know who Marian is, but the one that does her in is the fact that Robin doesn't remember who he is. Regina whimpers, clamping down on her lips, drawing blood, to stifle her scream. When Robin remembers, if he remembers he will hate himself, he will destroy himself and Regina can't have that. Robin is a good man, such a good man. Her fingers are slipping against her wet skin as she tries to stop her tears.

Calm down Regina, calm down! She inhales deeply and flattens out her maroon sweater. Not her first choice of outfit but probably the only thing that interested Snow out of Regina's wardrobe. Frankly, she thinks now, she's impressed she's not in some silky white blouse. Regina presses her palms to her forehead, her heart race calming in her chest. Okay, think, Regina, what's the next step. What would the Queen do? She jerks her head up, looking out her window at the thick expanse of evergreen trees making up this side of the Storybrooke forest. A small smile plays on her lips and she walks over to her door, locks it, and waves her wrist.

This time Regina remembers a coat, she's going on a hunt.

"Only a fool would come back here after destroying my mirror, a fool or a traitor," Ingrid, the Snow Queen, says turning to face Regina, who stands at the mouth of the Snow Queen's cave. "Which is it, your majesty?"

"You can do whatever you want with these people in this town, I won't stop you just reverse whatever the hell it is you did to Robin and don't touch my son- or Roland? Do we have a deal?" Regina warns taking a cautious step forward, onto the icy floor.

Ingrid laughs, makes a flurry between her fingers and then clamps her hands together, in an abrupt motion that has Regina jumping back. The Snow Queen chuckles and walks closer, her hips swaying as she nears Regina. Regina looks away, her breath hitching in her throat as the Ingrid's icy fingers reach out and grip her chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. A coy smile on her lips, eyes beady, as she tilts her head to the side pityingly. "I only make deals with the Dark One." Rumple, Regina thinks bitterly. She should have known that imp would be in contact with the Snow Queen. Should. Have. Known.

"I heard so many stories," Ingrid begins with a disappointed sigh. "When I first came to this world, I thought perhaps it would be a shame to let such ability go to waste, and when I first came here you were of such ability but now." Ingrid releases her and for once her voice is anything but soft spoken, "Now you've gone soft."

"Save your moral judgments, I don't let the opinions of sheep affect me," Regina spits back. "Now listen-" Regina takes a step forward but Ingrid waves her hand and her feet are frozen, she's stuck in place.

"No," Ingrid shakes her head. "You listen." She spins, waves her hand and a snow storm forms around her. "You listen to me, princess-"

"I am still a Queen!" Regina roars, straightening, lifting her chin.

"The one thing you and I have in common," Ingrid remarks sarcastically. She snaps her fingers and glances behind her, "Pet, come here."

Sidney, Regina thinks and her lip curls up into a growl. He had betrayed her for someone who wouldn't even come up with something clever to call him? Granted she had imprisoned him in a mirror, but she called him Mirror, nothing sickeningly possessive as pet. The fool. But it's not Sidney who rounds the corner, Regina jerks her head away in disbelief. She shakes her head, in shock because no, it can't be him. She fights the magic binding her feet to the floor, trying to run to him, she needs to get to him. No, please, not him, please, please, no, please gods.

"Robin," his name rolls off her lips, a heart broken whisper. She reaches out towards him but his gaze is harsh, he glares at her like she is poison, and when his gaze fixes on the Snow Queen her heart shatters. He smirks, a light dancing in his eyes that used to dance when he looked at her not Ingrid. Not that monster! Regina clutches at her chest at that thought. What separates her from Ingrid? She is just as much of a monster as the Snow Queen, she- no. Regina shakes her head. She is not a monster.

Robin reaches Ingrid and bows his head slightly, taking her hand and placing gentle kisses on her knuckles. "My Queen." Ingrid's fingers cup his chin, pull him up to her and she glances at Regina, sly bitch glance of her eyes and Regina knows. She knows what Ingrid is about to do but there's nothing she can do, but shake her head violently, whimpering nos so fast they slur together, in utter disbelief at the whole situation. Ingrid's lips touch his and a shriek escapes Regina's lips.

A high pitched shrill sound of anguish and pain. Her hands come to cover her mouth and Regina is biting on her lip to keep from letting anymore of her whimpers escape. Robin's lips part from Ingrid's and he tilts his head to look at Regina. Ingrid's fingers lace around his neck and she brings him back to her.

"Don't pay attention to her, my pet, just kiss me," Ingrid's words are soft, seductive and are like knives being dragged down Regina's back.

"Gladly," Robin growls and his hands cup her face, slamming his lips against hers. Regina forces herself to look away as his hands raise, cupping Ingrid's breasts, she hears their moans of pleasure and she feels the lethal fire of her past, the evil inside her that she fights, she feels it bubbling inside her. A fiery fury that will erupt when she can no longer stand it. So much for his code of honor, Regina thinks bitterly as she fights the tear that manages to escape and roll down her cheek. Honor, even theirs have honor.

"Where's your honor, thief?!" Regina bellows staring boldly at the couple entangled in each other's embrace. Robin yanks away, meets Regina's wicked gaze with his own. Eyes surprised by her words and then he tilts his head to the side. "I know your code Robin, and you're breaking it- so I ask you, where's your honor?"

Robin steps away from Ingrid, drops his hold on her and chuckles coldly. "And what would you know about honor, peasant?" He strides closer to her, dangerously close, and Regina has to remind herself that this isn't Robin, not her Robin. She can't reach out to him, heavens, knows what he would do.

"I may be dressed different but I am no peasant," Regina warns, trying to give her tone an authoritve feel. Robin purses his lips in confusion, studying her and she knows it's on the tip of his tongue. Regina sweeps her hair up in her hands, folding it on top of her head in one of the simpler of her elaborate evil queen hairstyles. It clicks, she sees it in the way his eyes grow wide and a flicker of fear dances behind his pupils before he grins.

"The Evil Queen," Robin smirks and then his back is to her, he's facing Ingrid now, with an adoration once devoted to her. "What would you like me to do with her, Ingrid?"

Ingrid smiles,"Escort our guest away from my cave, far far away, and you don't have to be kind if you have some sort of vendetta against the Queen you'd like to take out on her." A wicked grin plays on Robin's features and Regina's stomach twists in knots. Ingrid waves her hand and Regina can move again, there's handcuffs on Regina's wrists.

"Are these steel cuffs supposed to stop me?" Regina demands as she shakes her wrist to break them off with magic. But they don't break, they burn her skin as her magic is repelled and makes her hiss in pain. Regina glares up at the Snow Queen, "What do you want with me? With him?"

"I want nothing with you," Ingrid informs as if she is not worth a second glance. "Your boy toy on the other hand, well, I have my purposes."

Robin grips Regina by the shoulders, an unpleasantly strong grip and yanks her towards the mouth of the cave. Regina fights against his grip and he shakes his head. Clearly Robin is her physical superior, Regina has never been much of a physical fighter, hasn't needed to be with her magic. Sure she can throw a punch or a slap, but her hands are rather occupied being cuffed together. Once they are out of earshot of Ingrid, out of the cave and in the forest, she begins to speak.

"Robin, listen to me, this isn't who you are-"

"Shut up, bitch!" Robin's words sting. Regina recoils. It's not Robin, it's not Robin, she reminds herself with an unsteady breath.

She glances, as well as she can, at him. "Why did you- that wasn't even necessary?!"

Robin laughs, "Does the Evil Queen have feelings?"

"My name's Regina, and I don't know what that wicked woman told you but I'm no Evil Queen."

Robin spins her and shakes her by her shoulders, hard. Fear ripples through Regina and it shows in her big brown eyes because he sighs and softens his hold on her, anger still blazing in his blue eyes. "Don't talk about Ingrid that way! You have no right! She-" he shakes his head. "I don't have to defend her to a monster like you."

"Oh, I'm the monster?" Regina laughs. "Do you have any idea what that woman's planning? She wants to destroy everyone in this town except for Elsa and Emma Swan! Those are the only people she cares about, not you and not-" Robin smacks her. Regina staggers back, clutching at her cheek as best she can with her cuffs. Sputtering in disbelief, he hit her. Robin hit her. Not Robin, Regina reminds herself, but it's suddenly harder to believe that.

Regina manages to look back at him, searching for an explanation, waiting for an apology but his gaze is hard, cold. It sinks in to her then that he truly truly has no memory of her or love at all, this is Robin in his worst form, the monster unleashed. This is Robin. Flashbacks of Leopald race through Regina's mind and she stiffens, straightens her back and matches Robin's glare with her own.

"Robin," Regina pleads. "I know you're in there somewhere," She steps closer, tentatively watching Robin's every reaction. "Robin, please. Remember, awake, arise, if not for me then for Roland. Think about your son Robin," She's speaking to his soul to wherever Robin really is because he's not this man. "Robin please-"

"Stop that!" Robin reaches out towards her and a yelp escapes her lips as she jumps back, afraid he might hit her again. Robin's hand locks painfully around her wrists and she writhe she beneath his grasp. "I'm right here, I don't have a son and you- I ran from your guards a great many years, there is no pity in my heart for you."

"Robin! Please, Robin, you're hurting me!" Regina fights desperately as the cuffs dig into her skin. "Robin!" He grips her shirt collar and she silences as he lowers himself, right in her face. Eyes dark like his heart, like his soul. She tremors, as he raises his hand and she looks straight into his eyes begging and desperate now because this isn't Robin and she needs Robin back, this is a monster. "Robin!"

She's falling, this registers with her as her hands struggle to try and brace her but little good they can do in their current constraints. Regina let's out a small oof! as her body slams against the ground and her hands busy themselves fixing her hair, preparing to guard her face but when she dares a look up at a Robin she sees a man staring at his hands, struggling with the reality of what he's just done.

"Robin?"

His eyes lock on hers and she knows it's him.

"Robin!"

He shakes his head, backs up, "Run!" Regina smiles, getting to her feet, shaking her head, starting towards her. "Run Regina! I'm slipping back- I can't hurt you again- Regina run!" Regina backs away slowly watching as he struggles with himself, trying to believe he will remain with her and not the darkest version of himself. "Regina!" Robin gasps as she takes off, a safe distance from him now. "I love-" he is struggling again now, gasping sounds as his darkness wins over. What has Ingrid done to you? "Regina- Roland!" And those are the last words her Robin says to her. She nods and watches the last of him fade before turning and taking off into the forest. Robin doesn't come after her.

Regina finds the camp by the smell of whiskey and unbanned men. Her nose wrinkles at the repulsive smell and she wonders how she never noticed the peculiar odor before. Little John's laugh catches her attention and she finds the giant man standing around the fire, a flask of whiskey in hand, chortling with the other merry men. She is about to walk over to the men when someone tugs at her pant legs. Regina looks down and sees Roland, a finger to his lips, staring up at her, poking out of his tiny tent.

"Roland," Regina remarks bending down to his level.

"Have you seen my Daddy?" Roland asks with big brown eyes. "Your hands!"

Regina drops her gaze! sucking in her bottom lip and shaking her head. "I can't say I have." She glances at her hands still cuffed and nods. "The Snow Queen put these on me."

"Oh, well you need get them off. My daddy, he was here," Roland informs her with a nod of his head, causing his curls to go astray. "Yep, but he didn't-" he purses his lips in thought. "He say 'I no have a Roland'." Roland frowns and crosses his arms staring at Regina. "You know why he say that?"

Regina feels her heart flip in her chest and she instinctively pulls the child into her arms, having to raise her cuffed hands over the child's form instead of around, he wraps his arms around her and she hears him crying. "Roland?" Regina pulls away wiping her thumbs across the boys tear stained face. "Oh, don't cry- Roland-"

"Mama gone, then Mama back then Mama gone," Roland whimpers, sniffling and Regina freezes. "Daddy not want me. Regina go 'way." He wipes his hands on his face, pushing is curls back, looking at her with all seriousness. "Am I bad? Is that why no one-"

Regina shakes her head violently. "No, no, Roland no!" Regina pulls him back to her, tears slipping over her cheeks now. All my fault, Regina thinks. All of this is my fault and now Roland thinks he's the problem. Regina hates herself, hates her past self, more in that moment, with that realization, then she thought possible.

"Then, why?" Roland pipes up pulling away from her shoulder. "Why Mama leave and you and Daddy?"

Regina feigns a smile and pinches Roland's dimples lightly until he's laughing. "It's complicated, but it's not because of you, darling boy." She assures him with a ruffle of his hair. "In fact, what do you think about coming to live with me and Henry while Daddy and Mama are away? What do you think of that, Roland?"

"You want me?" Roland smiles slightly. "Regina not go away?"

"I won't go away, I promise," She holds up her pinky and the boy links his with hers.

"Okay! Go live with Regina and Henry! And Henry!" Roland cheers happily taking her hand as she stands.

"Do you have anything you want to bring?" Regina asks the boy and he nods, quickly running back into his little tent and reappearing with a green blanket and a familiar purple stuffed monkey. "You ready?" He nods again. "Good and Roland, you know not to normally leave with people right? You're only leaving with me because your daddy wanted me to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"The Snow Queen," Regina tells him.

Roland points to the cuffs on Regina's hands, "So she doesn't do that to me?" Regina nods and Roland takes hold of Regina's wrists, easier than trying to hold one of her hands right now. Regina wants to leave a note for Little John, and she would have with the flick of her wrist but currently powerless and in no mood to talk with the red mark on her face that had gone unnoticed by this little boy, she simply walks off with him. Little John will figure it out soon enough, she figures, and if he doesn't all the more reason Robin was right in wanting her to take him.

Regina let's herself into her house through the back door and the lights flick on. Snow stares at her like she had just been caught ripping out someone's heart and then relief flushes her face. "Regina! We've been worried sick! David went out looking- your face! Your hands! Roland! Regina what happened?!"

Emma, Elsa and Henry gather in the kitchen now. "Mom!" Henry surges forward and wraps his arms around her. She winces, his hug squeezing the cuffs deeper into her skin.

"Ow!" Regina winces and he pulls back. "I'm sorry Henry, once I can get these off of me-"

"Henry!" Roland cheers and runs over to his buddy.

"Roland, hey!" Henry greets the young boy and gives his mother a look of confusion.

"Henry will you take Roland upstairs to play, please," he nods and runs up the stairs with Roland. Regina sinks against the door and closes her eyes. One of the three starts to speak but she stops them. "Don't say anything until these damned magic blocking handcuffs are no longer digging into my wrists!"

"Okay, let me try," Emma begins and before Regina can tell her no she is using magic on the magic blocking cuffs. It burns right into Regina's skin and she sinks down to the floor, growling against the door as she tries to contain her moans of pain.

"They are magic blocking cuffs," Regina hisses through grit teeth. "Don't you have any mundane tools-"

Belle walks in with baby Neal asleep in her arms, "What's going in on in her-oh, Regina!"

Emma runs out to her car and when she returns she has giant things that Regina doesn't know what they are and she sure as hell is not letting Emma near her hands with those things. "Calm down, these will slice the metal and then we can get the cuffs off you," Emma assures her but still Regina has to look away while Emma does it. Regina let's out a breath of relief and rolls her wrists, bloody stains remain from where the cuffs had sliced her skin. She raises her hands, healing herself again and taking special care for the mark on her cheek.

"Where did you- you went after the Snow Queen didn't you? Didn't you?" Snow begins as the group works their way back into the living room.

"Yes! Yes I did!" Regina admits. "I thought I could make a deal with her."

Elsa gasps, "You want to make a deal with Ingrid but-"

"I just- I just.." Regina runs her palms over her face shaking her head. "But she's four steps ahead of us."

"Regina you're not speaking in full sentences, what's going on?" Snow asks with concern, running her hand along her former step-mother's back.

"I went to Ingrid and said that if she would undo whatever she did to Robin and leave both Roland and Robin alone, I wouldn't try and stop her with whatever her big scheme is," She confesses. "But Ingrid didn't accept, she only makes deals with the Dark One."

"Rumple would never-"

"Admit to it," Regina finishes for Belle. "But at the very least he would make a deal similar to the one I was offering, for your safety. He cares for you, Belle."

"And how did you get that bruise on your face?" Emma interjects.

Regina laughs, a satirically laugh. "Oh that," she shakes her head and turns to look Emma dead in the eyes. "Robin did that."

"What?!" They all deman in different versions of shock.

"Robin's Ingrid's pet," Regina explains. "She knew what her mirror did to him and then when he was out and about she sank her claws into him, they basically went at in front of me, in front of me," Regina shakes her head. "And I know- I know it's not him but... And then Ingrid told him to escort me out. He didn't know who I was so I held my hair up," Regina holds her hair up similarly, "and showed him. Only he doesn't have kind memories of the great and terrible Evil Queen, few do, and Ingrid said- it doesn't matter. But he was going to hit me again and I was screaming at him because Robin, real Robin, has to in there somewhere, right? And he raises his hand and then throws me on the ground."

"When I look back it's my- real Robin telling me to run, and he's sorry and to look after Roland, so that's how I ended up here, banged up and with Roland." Regina finishes.

"Oh Regina," Snow starts to hug her but she shrugs her off.

"I don't need sympathy, I need to defeat Ingrid." She looks at the others. "And I need you all out of my house."

Emma nods and directs everyone towards the front door, "Tomorrow meeting at the sheriff's station." Regina nods, sure, yes, mhmm, good bye now, yes yes, goodbye.

"Goodnight, Henry. I love you. " love you, he echoes back as Regina closes the door and walks down the hallway to the spare room where she has set up Roland. "Are you okay? If you need anything I'll be down the hall in my room, okay? Goodnight, Roland," Regina kisses his forehead. Love you, she thinks but doesn't say. She makes her way to her room, exhaustion setting in and closes the door. She takes off her shirt and throws it in the dirt hamper in her closet, and slips out of her pants, pulling on silk pajamas.

As Regina turns she sees the red dress she wore when she and Robin had been not so sneakily made out like horny teenagers at Granny's. The dress should remind her of good memories but it makes her angry. In that moment she hates the dress, despises it, and her hands rip at the cloth, literally tearing it off the hanger and it doesn't stop there. Regina eyes the outfit she was wearing when Robin and her explored Zelena's house and it's in shred at her feet. Screams escape her lips as she forces the seams holding the fabric together to fall apart, tears scorching her cheeks. She grabs the next item and doesn't stop until anything she wore with Robin is in piles at her feet. She collapses on it and tries to muffle her sobs with her hands before one of the boys hear her. The picture she has of Robin and her falls from where she tucked it away and Regina burns staring at how happy they are. How happy they almost were again and before she can tell herself not to the picture is sling shotted out of her closet and crashes against a bedroom wall. Glass falling to the floor. There's a gasp of fear and Regina turns and sees Roland standing in her doorway.

"Roland!" Regina wipes at her face, trying to compose her self. "Roland what's wrong?"

"I heard you crying," He states, straight to the point just like his father.

"Sometimes adults cry," Regina informs him.

"Why are you sad? Is it because of my Daddy?" Roland asks and his big brown eyes are studying her face. "Did Daddy make you sad, too?" Regina can't form words but she just nods yes, and unwanted tears continue to descend down her cheeks. Roland wraps his arms around Regina, holding her the same way she held him, and his hand ruffles her hair.

"Oh,don't cry- Regina," he says and she laughs because he is completely copying what she did when he was crying and it warms her heart. He runs his tiny hands up and down her back and then in circles and she finds it is soothing. Regina sniffles and wipes at the last tears, sitting up on her knees.

"You never told me what was wrong," Regina states poking Roland's belly.

"I couldn't sleep," Roland says squeezing his stuffed monkey to him. "Can I sleep in here with you? My room is so empty!" She imagines that would be a big change from sleeping in tents with several other men and his father, so she nods.

"Of course," Regina remarks and pats his back playfully. She cleans up her messes with magic and crawls into bed with Roland. He snuggles against her side and she remembers when Henry was this little and would run into her room at the first sign of bad dreams.

"Regina," he asks looking up at her from his thick lashes. "Will you tell me a bedtime story?"

"I'll try," Regina replies with a laugh. "Once upon a time there was a great Queen but she was so lonely. Her first love, Dan," She smirks at that. "Had died and this Queen had been forced to marry an old King who did not love her. But now this King, too, was dead and the Queen was so terribly lonely. No children to love her, no one to love he really, even the people of her kingdom didn't love her-"

"That's terrible!" Roland remarks sleepily.

"I know, but it gets better," She promises and he nods his head. "Well one day a fairy came to visit her and she led her to a shop-" she decided tavern isn't exactly bedtime story material, "and told her where her soul mate was. The Queen was so happy she wouldn't have to be lonely, and without any concern to her fears, she threw open the shop door and ran in to her soul mate. Her soul mate was a thief. The thief and the Queen fell madly, deeply, and truly in love and they married. The Queen had two sons with her thief and she made friends with neighboring kings and queens, suddenly the Queen was surrounded by love." Regina's story is interrupted by Roland's gentle snoring and she places a kiss on the tip of his nose. "And they lived happily ever after...at least for a little while." She shuts off the lights and rolls over to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shatter Me- Chapter 3

Regina wakes up around seven in the morning (even though she is no longer mayor she still has the sleep schedule of one) and smiles at the little boy attached to her. His purple monkey tucked under his one arm and his head resting in her lap now. Carefully, she slips from beneath him and replaces herself with a pillow, tiptoeing out of the room and using magic to dress herself. This could have been their life, she thinks as she descends the stairs. This could have been her and Robin's life. Two sons to keep them on their toes and lazy days to just stay in bed and cuddle. Maybe even- no, Regina, stop. She wipes at her watery eyes and walks into her kitchen to start breakfast. That life is gone now, not gone she reminds herself, just not currently available. Yes, that sounds better.

She starts eggs on the frying pan and begins to mix some pancake batter. The first batch of eggs, scrambled, are being flipped off onto the plate when she hears feet padding down the stairs. Roland, she recognizes the light tread whereas Henry would have a heavy teenager tread that is more rambunctious, or at least she's found it to be so. "Good morning, Roland," Regina calls out to him as she starts pancakes on the girdle.

Roland appears in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily and his monkey dangling from his hand. "G'morning Regin-aaaaah!" He stretches his arm and a yawn escapes his lips. He climbs up onto a stool at the kitchen island and props his head on his hands watching her cook.

"Did you sleep well?" Regina asks as she flips the pancakes and adds some bacon strips in the now vacant space on the girdle. She can't remember the last time she made breakfast like this but she notes now that she must do it more often.

Roland bobs his head in a nod and smiles. "I didn't have no night scaries!" He exclaims proudly.

"You didn't have any," She corrects. "Night scaries?"

"Nightmares, but I call 'em night scaries 'cause they're scare me not mare me!" Regina laughs and finishes the final round of scrambled eggs, placing the pan in the sink and rinsing it off.

"Do you normally have night scaries?" She inquires as she heads back over to the cooking pancakes and bacon.

"Yep!" He says as if this were a good thing.

"What are your night scaries about?" Regina asks as she takes the pancakes off the girdle and finishes cooking the bacon.

"A flying monkey swooping down and carrying me away but it never does, it gets really close every time but then it explodes into a stuffed purple monkey, 'cause you save me," Roland informs her with an eager nod of his chin.

"Oh," She says genuinely surprised by the impact she's had on this little boy's life.

"Regina," Roland starts again. "Can I ask you a...um...qwestin?"

"Question," she corrects and then nods. "Sure, what's your question, dear?" She places the rest of the dirty dishes into the sink and turns to give her full attention to Roland. "Do you like eggs, pancakes and bacon?"

"Yes, very much!" Roland informs her and she plates him some breakfast and places it in front of him with a napkin and a fork. "Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome, thank you for saying thank you," She wipes off her hands on a dish towel and turns, propping herself against the counter. "Now I believe you had a question..."

"Yes," Roland says between mouthfuls, he swallows and folds his hands together like the polite little lad Robin has raised him to be. "Are you my real Mama?" Regina freezes and starts to say something but Roland lists off his reasoning. "I knew you first," he states leaning across the island towards her. "Daddy told me about Mama but he says Mama's are peoples who protect their babies, and love them and give them lots of hugs and kisses. So Daddy said he would just have to give me lots more to make up for it. But Regina," Roland takes a breath of air. "You give me lots of hugs and kisses right here-" he points to his forehead. "And you let me sleep in your bed and that's love. And you protected me from the monkey," he crosses his arms now, daring her to argue with him.

"But Roland I didn't give birth to you, Mama's also do that. You're Mama is Marian, she gave birth to you, and-"

"You didn't give birth to Henry but you're his Mama!" He argues arching his eyebrow, so much like his father.

"Did your father tell you that?" Regina asks, trying to hide her twinge of annoyance.

Roland nods, "He said that Emma gave birth to Henry but you raised Henry and were his Mama because Emma wasn't ready to be." He looks at her and continues. "So why can't you be my Mama? My Mama wasn't ready to be-"

"Roland I'm not your mother-"

"But why not?" Roland whines. "Everything you do is like a Mama. You even told me a bedtime story-"

"Roland I do Mom things because I am a Mama, but I'm not your Mama. Marian, your Mama was ready to be a Mama but she died. That's why she couldn't be your Mama." Regina sighs and Roland pouts his lip at her. "What?" Regina asks.

"Mama's also kiss Daddy's and you kissed my Daddy," Roland states. "So why don't you want to be my Mama?"

"Roland, I-" Regina stops she can't phrase this as want to because that seems like she finds Marian to be an inadequate mother which she doesn't (even if Marian can't really be a mother in her state). "Roland I would gladly be your mother or your step mother, but for now can I just be your friend? You have a Mama who's nice and sweet, loyal," Regina remembers since Marian died for Snow. "Selfless, and I'm just Regina."

"Mama's make their sons breakfast," Roland states stubborn little arse he is.

Regina pokes his nose, "I could say I made it just for Henry."

"But you didn't."

She nods, "But I didn't."

He stares at her expectantly waiting for her to give in and just say she's his mom, as if it were just some big secret everyone was keeping from him. But she's not his mother, no matter how much she thought she would be, could be when she was with Robin. No matter how much she wants to be. "How about this, let's make a deal-"

"My Daddy said not to make deals with strangers." Roland retorts.

"I'm not a stranger," Regina argues.

"Well if you aren't my Mama, who are you?" He sasses.

Regina gapes at him, a smile on her face. "What am I going to do with you?" She ruffles his hair and takes on a serious tone. "Roland I'm not your Mama and that's final but I can be your surrogate Mama for now."

"What's a surrowgait Mama?"

"Surrogate," she correct before explaining. "It's a fill in or temporary replacement. A sort of kind of Mama."

He purses his lips, considering her offer then nods. "A sort of kind of Mama is better than no Mama." Regina smiles, glad that's taken care of. "So I call you-"

"Regina." She says firmly and he sighs.

"Mama Regina?" He asks hopeful.

"Unless you want to call me 'sort of kind of mama Regina' every time you see me stick to Regina," She says. "See I can be sassy too?"

"Fine," Roland puffs out his cheeks and smirks. "Sort of kind of Mama Regina."

She rolls her eyes and laughs. Henry comes in then, rubbing sleep from his eyes and squinting at the bright sunshine filing through the kitchen windows. He sniffs and smiles, opening his eyes and rubbing his hands together, occupying the seat next to Roland. "You made breakfast! Thanks Mom!" Roland glances at Regina and she can't contain her laughter. "What?"Henry asks.

"Your Mom is my Sort of Kind of Mama," Roland informs him proudly puffing out his chest.

"You are?" Henry asks narrowing his eyes at his mother who hands him a plate with his breakfast on it.

Regina laughs, "He all but insisted. And he made a great case. Tell him Roland." And so Roland explains all the reasons why it is completely valid for Regina to be his mother as she watches them chewing on a piece of bacon and sipping at her coffee, pinching herself because this. This, is the life she almost had. Waking up to these two boys and she shakes her head. Reminds herself not to get attached or used to it, it's only temporary.

"Once you finish your breakfast you boys should go clean yourselves up and get dressed, okay? I don't know what your Daddy thought about cleanliness out in the forest but here it's a must, little one!" She tickles Roland's belly making him squeal, and the look of adoration she has in her eyes when she glances at Roland does not go undetected by Henry. He's not jealous, he just sees the light in his mother's eyes, the way she is falling for this child and he's afraid of how it will end for her.

Roland finishes his breakfast and hops down from his chair, carrying his plate and reaching on his tip toes to place it in the sink. Regina pats his head and gives him a hug and a kiss on the nose. "Thank you for being such a helpful little boy."

"You're welcome, Regina," He says and she feigns insult.

"I thought I was sort of kind of mama?" Roland raises his hand and makes anguished sounds as he runs off to get dressed. Regina may have used magic to shrink some of Henry's clothes to his size.

Once Roland is out of earshot Henry turns his gaze on his mother. "What?" Regina asks innocently.

"You know what," Henry states and she does. "You're only going to end up hurt."

Regina presses her palms to her eyes and moans, "I knooow." She shakes her head and starts to scrub at the dishes, a calming technique. "But how do you say no to those dimples?"

"Like this," Henry begins placing his plate in the sink. "No."

Regina laughs and places a kiss on her son's forehead, playfully smacking him. "Go get dressed little Archie!"

"Yes, Mom," Henry teases as he runs upstairs. Regina puts the sponge down once he's left the room and snaps her fingers, the dishes are clean and she smiles but she can't shake this feeling, the same feeling she's always gotten around Roland. Strangely possessive, the same possessive feeling she gets about Henry, but that's just her maternal bond with him, her instincts, with Roland. She doesn't know what it is, other than crazy and absurd.

"You boys, ready- oh look at you," Regina remarks as Roland and Henry come down stairs, thirty minutes later after cleaning themselves up. Roland wears jeans and a green sweater with a brown sweater vest over it. "Emma wants us to meet her at the station in ten so everyone pile into the car!"

"We're here sorry we're late, there was a potty emergency five minutes after we left home and it apparently couldn't wait," Regina apologizes holding open the door as the boys walk in. She smiles at the familiar faces and then frowns seeing Rumple. "What are you doing here?" She grips Roland by the shoulders, pulling him back closer to her as they walk by him.

"I'm helping, dearie," Rumple replies with a wicked grin.

"You made a deal with Ingrid!" Regina hisses.

"That hasn't been proven," Belle defends and a Regina backs down, deciding not to pick a fight right this instant. She turns and glances at Charming, "So what's the run down for today?"

"Well other than the fact that I had a half drunk merry man banging down my door last night, waking up my sleeping baby, and demanding to know where a child was, there is nothing-"

"David," Snow stops him. "We need to talk about what new information Regina gained last night." Snow informs the others and Regina realizes that for once, she actually knows more than some of these other fools she calls family.

"I don't think..." we should do this in front of children, Regina starts to say. Snow nods, understanding the unspoken end to the sentence and motions to Belle.

"Belle can you and Rumple take the kids to the shop?" Snow asks and Belle nods taking Neal into her arms and taking one of Roland's hands in hers. Henry i with them and Regina explains everything that's happened to the remaining Charmings, and Elsa. Once she's finished telling her account of events Charming, Emma, Killian and herself head out to fight the Snow Queen and take back Robin Hood. Regina knows this is foolish, so so incredibly foolish to go face the Snow Queen again, but her and Emma's magic, she tells herself, should be strong enough, could be strong enough.

"She's going to destroy us," Regina states as they trek in silence through the woods. "And he, Robin, he's going to be awful-" Charming puts a hand on her back and gives her a half smile.

"We can do this, Regina. When have all of us combined ever failed?" He says trying to be supportive and she nods along, trying to allow his words to coerce her into a calm state. "We've never let an evil queen defeat us before and I don't plan on starting now."

Hey! Regina thinks, her lips parting in protest but she closes them in a set smirk and shakes her head at Charming. There it is, Regina thinks as they approach the ice cave. She stays back as the others near it, fear paralyzingly her, as she tries to slow her breathing down. "Regina?" Emma asks, looking back at her. "Are you coming?"

"Yea, I just need a- I just-"

"If you're worried about the Snow Queen, like David said there's nothing-"

"I'm not afraid of Ingrid," Regina whines, her voice straining and Emma nods in understanding.

"You're afraid of Robin."

"Not of him but of this him, of seeing him with her again, of- all of it," She shakes her head and steps forward. "But I've never let fear-" she stops herself because that's not true and just shrugs following in after Emma, in formation.

"I was afraid you were going to be with them, Regina," Ingrid says as Emma and Regina walk in. Charming and Killian are frozen in place and soon, following a flick of Ingrid's wrist, Regina and Emma are frozen next to them. Ingrid shakes her head in disappointment. "Really, Regina? This is past pathetic now and considering what happened the last time...you would think you would know better than to return here," she shakes her head again.

Ingrid strolls over stroking Emma's face. "Sweet sister, quit fighting what you know is true, it has been prophesized, it is written, you are my sister, and the sooner you realize that the sooner this all ends." Emma blinks furiously, all she can do in the frozen trance state they are all currently in.

"Now Regina, I can't just let you stop by without a show," she snaps her fingers and Robin comes into view.

"You called?" He asks. Ingrid dances her hands along his chest, runni her hands up his chest and holding on to his collar pulling him in closer to her and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Robin chuckles and rests his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him, a small moan resonating from him as Ingrid deepens the kiss. Regina struggles to turn her head but she can't, Ingrid knows that, that's why she had frozen her the way she had. To make her watch as she made out with the man Regina loved. Regina hated her, a burning hatred, and a fire boiled within her. Ingrid is not just hurting Regina, she's hurting Robin, who will only hate himself more when she gets him back because of this. And that's what does it, something snaps inside her and she's shaking with anger. She's shaking, that shouldn't be possible but before Regina can process how she is moving when she should be under Ingrid's spell a fiery red light bursts from her core and throws Ingrid back, away from Robin.

"Ingrid!" Robin cries lurching forward to help her up.

"No!" Ingrid bats at his hands, staring with beady eyes at Regina. Angry, no, furious someone was stronger than her for a moment. "Get her!" She demands and Robin wheels around and charges forward towards Regina. She can't hurt him, Regina knows this, no matter what he's done to her, no matter that he isn't Robin, not really, she can't bring herself to harm him. Regina's hands fly up to protect her face as he lunges for her but she doesn't feel any contact. She opens her eyes, did he not hit her? The sight baffles her slightly, David is standing, sword drawn and the tip touching Robin's throat.

"You will not lay a hand on her," He states defiantly, calm and collected in a way Regina can't fathom being.

Emma points her gun at Robin, back up, but Ingrid is on her feet. She waves her hand and David's sight changes. He screams a warning to his daughter but she's already being thrown. Emma shatters into the shattered mirror and David runs, isntictively, not thinking about Regina because Emma, she's his little girl. Regina retreats but Robin catches her, clutches her by the shoulders and gets right in her face and she goes on impulse; flicking her wrists, clouds of purple smoke enveloping her group.

They end up at the sheriff station, Robin still latching on to Regina and David pulls the man off and throws him in the cell with a little force. Emma winces in pain in the seat at her desk, hand pressing into her back where she feels the hot and stick warmth of blood. She's cut.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks walking towards her but Emma holds up her hand.

"I'm fine!" She promises. "Just a little sore," she lies, there's a shard in her back, she's losing blood fast but no one will know she tells herself. Robin's healed so will hers. And now he's evil, Emma thinks but she shakes her head. No, she could never be evil, never dark, she's the savior, she's a- a hero. The savior won't be stopped by some broken glass, she tells herself.

Regina smirks, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "There's blood on your hand," then her eyes grow wide. "Did you get cut? Is there a shard in yo-"

"No! I think it just cut my hand on some glass but no shards in me, okay?" Emma lies and David walks over, interrupting Regina from interrogating Ms. Swan some more.

"Our thief is locked up," he informs them and glances at his daughter. "Are you okay? You good?" Emma nods and he places a hand on Regina's arm. "And you?"

Regina looks away, tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and if her voice falters when she speaks she is just a little tired from using so much magic that's all. "I'm fine." David nods and then starts toward the door, waiting for them.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks, her back healed she notices, as she stands a little light headed but otherwise- and when she's on her feet it hits her, she is going to pass out. She falters on her feet and daddy Charming swoops in to save her. "I think I need to go lay down."

"Well we can't just leave him here!" Regina exclaims. "Ingrid isn't exactly going to be pleased we stole her boy toy."

Emma stumbles on her feet again and Charming is persistent, "You need to rest-"

"I guess I'll stay here then," Regina says as if they are putting her out of her way but secretly she's glad it's her. She wants to be here, studying Robin, trying to figure out how to make him remember who he is again, she did it briefly before and she knows she can do it again.

"Are you sure?" David asks glancing past her at the thief, who is sitting on the cot in the cell smirking at them through the bars. Regina nods, forcing a smile to her lips. David accepts this and takes Emma out and they drive away.

Regina let's out a breath, she didn't realize she had been holding her breath until then, and turns to face Robin in the jail cell. "Robin," she begins staring at the floor. "I know you're in there somewhere, so please-"

"Regina," he says and his voice sounds velvety and familiar. Her heart flutters and she runs to the cell, hands clutching the bars, and smiles. Robin. "I missed you," he says standing and meeting her, hand stroking her cheek and she leans in, and it clamps around her neck. "Is that what you wanted to hear you dumb bitch?" Robin was never back, she realizes as air escapes her lung. Her nails clawing at his strong hold on her. "You are truly pathetic, Regina, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are- there isn't a word that can describe what you truly are, no one's ever been as horrible and atrocious, never been as much of a monster as you before so there is no word for it yet.

A tear slips down her cheek and her lungs scream for oxygen. She doesn't want to do this, doesn't think she can but she can't breathe either. "Robin," Regina croaks. "You don't-" strangulated gasp. "-want to do this!" And there goes what little air she had. She's shaking in his hold, tears streaming down her face as he stares at her with a deadly bloodlust. He wants to kill me, she thinks with fear. He can't control himself and right now he wants me dead. "I-" Regina struggles to speak because to speak you need air and she has none. "-love..." And she's gurgling, gasping desperately, her vision is going spotty, her head feels like it's going to explode, the pounding of a thousand hammers. Regina can't handle this, she can't possibly survive this, every part of her is going to explode into nothing because she can't breathe and that's what it feels like to be strangled. Her strength is gone, she manages to finish her sentence as what she thinks will be her last tear slips down her cheek. "-you."

She gives in, feels death grab her, allows the blackness to drown her and feels herself slip away, the pounding dulling out as she dies and she realizes she doesn't mind. Not now, death is peaceful. Death only hurts those left behind. Regina's body hits the ground and her lungs gasp, swallowing in as much air as they possibly can reflexively. The pounding is replaced by the chill of oxygen filling her body, reaching her blood, her bones, every inch of her and it's like a wave of water washing over her, refreshing. She pushes herself up and sucks in another gulp of air.

Regina blinks, her vision clearing and sees a sword pinning Robin's arm to the wall, David strides forward gun pulled on his old friend. "Don't move or I'll shoot you," He threatens as he reaches where Regina is crumpled on the floor.

"I won't! David- Regina!" She doesn't know, it strikes her right in the core because she doesn't know if this is really him or not. Robin pulls the sword out of his sleeve and David's fingers move to the trigger, he fires a warning shot, bullet grazing past Robin and lodging into the brick building. "What the hell- David! It's me- here!" He practically throws the sword out of the jail cell and Charming picks it up, putting away his gun.

"Regina," Robin turns his attention to her.

"Shut up," Regina hisses as she stands, purple bruising in the shape of finger prints forming on her neck. "I won't fall for your tricks again, you-"

"Regina, please it's me! It's me! Regina-" She looks away, biting on her bottom lip and tucking her hair behind her ears, shoving her hands into her pockets, voice breaking as she confesses.

"I can no longer tell the difference between the two of you-" she starts and Robin reaches between the bars, she jumps, failing to silence her yelp, and hands flying to protect her throat. David grabs her and pulls her into him, she would never accept this much from him normally but she's losing control, losing her mind it feels like, she can't remember true Robin from new, evil Robin. Robin pleads with her, and then he starts screaming no, no, i won't let you hurt her anymore and that's when she realizes it was him but he's gone.

"Regina, let's get you out of here," David orders and she starts to argue but he stops her. "Little John and the merry men will be posted here, guarding him."

"But they can't stop Ingrid if she comes here and wants him-"

"Regina, if Ingrid returns here and wants Robin no one can stop her." And he has a point so she leaves with him.

Ingrid stands and turns, a smile on her face, because she cannot believe they were stupid enough to come back, or wait no, one of them was stupid enough to come back because that is not the gait of her outlaw friend. She raises her hand, ice forming in her palm, preparing to freeze whoever turns the corner, her patience thinner than thin.

"You were right!" Ingrid lowers her hand, slightly confused. "They do look at me differently." Ingrid raises her hand again. "You wouldn't hurt you sister would you?" She shakes her head and lowers her arm.

Emma smiles, "I didn't think so."

"This- this is a trick," snow flurries encircle Ingrid's body.

"I want to help you, this isn't a trick," Emma reaches out and takes Ingrid's hand in hers, smiling at her, deviously.

Ingrid stares at her, taken off guard. "You want to help me?"

"I do, but no one can know about this." Ingrid nods sharply, unable to contain the smile that spreads on her face.

"Sister!" Ingrid throws her arms around Emma, and she hugs Ingrid back; even saviors aren't immune to shards of glass.


End file.
